This invention relates to an apparatus for separating a mixed liquid containing components of different specific gravities.
Heretofore, a mixed liquid containing components of different specific gravities, such as oil and water, were drained from a source and introduced into a cistern or a pool so that the liquid would naturally separate itself into two layers as the lighter liquid component floated to the surface. However, a wide area for the separating pool was required for such an operation and also it took a long time to complete the separating operation. Further, there is a great need for an apparatus which serves to completely collect oil floating on the sea or other body of water due to a marine accident or the like at a low cost and in a short period of time.
The present invention overcomes the aforementioned disadvantages of known prior art arrangements and satisfies the aforementioned by utilizing the centrifugal force generated by rotation of a cylindrical chamber within a separating structure, in which liquid from a source is continuously and completely separated into two cylindrical layers of different specific gravities, such as oil and water, each of which passes separately out of outlets disposed at the upper part and the lower part of the apparatus.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide an apparatus for separating a mixed liquid consisting of two kinds of liquid having different specific gravities, continuously with scientific exactitude.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an apparatus which may be used for collecting raw petroleum floating on the sea or other body of water due to a marine accident continuously and smoothly in a short period of time at low cost without requiring expensive chemical treatment.
Other features which are considered characteristic of the invention are set forth in the appended claims.
Although the invention is illustrated and described in relationship to specific embodiments, it is nevertheless not intended to be limited to the details shown, since various modifications and structural changes may be made therein without departing from the spirit of the invention and within the scope and range of equivalents of the claims.